


Enamórate de mí.

by VeilchenSchmetterling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeilchenSchmetterling/pseuds/VeilchenSchmetterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir le insiste a su compañera que asista en su lugar a un evento que organiza la ciudad para conmemorar un año de la aparición de los héroes parisinos, por lo que Ladybug desconfía de él ante sus dudosas excusas para faltar; sin tener la más mínima idea de que, en realidad, es el mismo Adrien Agreste el que tiene planeado demostrarle a su amada Lady sus sentimientos de manera sorpresa en ese esperado evento. ¿Logrará Adrien que sus sentimientos finalmente sean correspondidos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enamórate de mí.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkButterflyLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkButterflyLady/gifts).



> Esto, básicamente, será un LAdrien y la idea surgió hace un bueeen tiempo ya cuando existía una enorme sequía de LAdrien, solo con la escena de El Mimo...  
> Este fanfic está dedicado a una muy preciada amiga mía a la que espero le guste y le siga gustando hasta el final de esta historia.  
> Y bueno, espero que los lectores también lo disfruten. El comienzo está un poco raro, creo... En fin, juzguen ustedes :3
> 
> Ya todos saben que Miraculous Ladybug y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (?) 
> 
> No suelo escribir fanfics así que, por favor sean amables con sus críticas constructivas... Lloro sangre y cosas así escribiendo... JAJAJAA
> 
> En fin, enjoy! :D

La luz anaranjada del atardecer se extendía sobre la ciudad generando un ambiente apacible a sus habitantes. Mientras que para Ladybug, quien estaba en lo alto del tejado de una de las muchas edificaciones que hacían a la misteriosa París tan característica, no era así. Un sentimiento de inquietud la invadió cuando el muchacho ante ella terminó de hablar.

–Pero, Chat… –logró articular ella tratando de comprender lo dicho.

No es que se tratara de un asunto trascendente pero el tono de voz que usó, sumado el nerviosismo e, incluso, las orejitas caídas fueron las señales que la dejaron preocupada.

El rubio carraspeó y evitó su mirada con una expresión avergonzada.

–Sé que es repentino, pero prométeme que irás. –insistió a la vez que tomaba sus manos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Chat observó la confusión dibujada en el rostro de ella y decidió cambiar de estrategia. Suspiró resignado. –Bueno, _my Lady_ –dijo ahora con un tono cargado de confianza–, no pongas esa cara. Ahora es tu turno.

La chica ladeó la cabeza. Todo el asunto ahora le parecía sospechoso.

–Es que no termino de entender lo que quieres, _Chaton_. ¿Y a qué te refieres con mi turno?

El chico dejó ir una sonrisa maliciosa, aparentemente actuar como el tembloroso y avergonzado gatito que era en su interior no serviría para nada con ella.

–Bueno, _Bugabuu_ , la última vez que tuvimos un evento como éste no te presentaste. ¿No recuerdas la estatua? –Apuntó– Para colmo me veo tan bien en ella y ni siquiera estuviste en la inauguración. Tan bella que luces también. ¿Al menos dime si admiras mi hermosa réplica cuando pasas por ahí? –soltó olvidando el significado del espacio personal.

–Calma, de pronto vuelves a ser el minino atrevido de siempre. –Suspiró ella –Al menos eso me tranquiliza.

–¿Por qué dices eso, _my Lady_? –quiso saber intrigado.

Ella soltó una risita y contestó: –Es que hace unos momentos te veías asustado como gatito mojado y temía que te pasara algo. Pero creo que ya lo entiendo. Solo quieres asegurarte de que vaya porque planeas algo ¿O me equivoco?

Chat llevó una mano al pecho simulando verse terriblemente ofendido pero ella continuó: –Vienes y me pides que no falte a este evento porque tienes algo entre las garras, ¿no? Si crees que voy a caer ante algún truquillo tuyo estás muy equivocado, _mon Chaton_. –lo acusó cambiando totalmente su postura y expresión.

Chat sintió un dedo acusador que presionó su pecho mientras veía cómo la mano libre descansaba en la sinuosa cadera de su _Lady_ quien tenía una mirada que le atravesaba el alma. Por lo que Chat Noir solo pudo sentirse víctima de su desconfianza y negó avergonzado porque había cierta verdad en ello que no podía admitir.  Así que se esforzó por fingir inocencia.

–¡Claro que no! Ya te dije que no puedo ir y por eso quiero asegurarme que tú vayas. ¿Qué pasaría si dejamos abandonada a toda la ciudad? ¡Qué falta de responsabilidad hacia nuestros admiradores que ambos faltemos! Mucha gente ha puesto mucho de sí para llevar a cabo esta hermosa muestra de gratitud. Además, ¿crees que me perdería una oportunidad tan única como esta para tener una cita especial con mi _Bugabuu_? –insistió él besando su mano y viéndose lo más triste posible ante la pequeña tragedia.

Ladybug suspiró resignada.

–Sabes que me pone nerviosa recibir tanta atención… Tú, en cambio, sabes manejar a las multitudes y la prensa... –admitió ella y Chat asintió sin poder negarlo, lidiar con aquello era  natural en él, pero su Lady quizás era solo una chica modesta que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, se notaba a leguas por su comportamiento ante cámaras. Él acarició su cabeza sin pensarlo tomándola por sorpresa.

–¡Pobre insectita! Si lo que quieres es pasar desapercibida será muy difícil con estos colores que traes encima y, además, con tu belleza jamás podrías... –alegó él con una sonrisa pícara.

Ladybug se deshizo de su toque y se alejó.

–¡Ah, Chat, eres imposible!  Iré, pero deja de portarte así, por favor.

–Oh, _my Lady_ … Pero que un chico como yo coquetee con una chica como tú es lo más natural. Además con un gato como éste… –soltó él y se puso a presumir sus músculos frente a ella sacándole una que otra risita.

–Chat… Eres un gatito bobo.

–Pero soy tu gatito… –insistió él con una ridícula seriedad.

La expresión de su compañero se mantuvo y ella sabía que no lo había dicho en broma. Ladybug llevaba suficiente tiempo conociéndolo como para saber que era uno de esos momentos en el que sus insinuaciones se sentían tangibles. Durante mucho había considerado sus avances un juego porque parecían eso pero, en momentos como ese, todo se volvía real.  

Ante esos pensamientos no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Adrien que, oculto por la negra máscara, sintió a su corazón latir de manera acelerada. Tanto que pensó que le daría algo ahí mismo.

–Lo siento, soy más bien una chica de hámsters. –aclaró ella para cambiar el ambiente y sacó su yo–yo– Ya debo irme y prometo hacer todo lo posible para no faltar. Pero, si puedes evadir las responsabilidades que te atan, no dudes en ir.

–Claro que sí, _my Lady_. Pero será imposible –insistió él.

–Nos vemos, Chat –se despidió antes de perderse entre los tejados de la ciudad. La noche ya casi terminaba de tomar a toda la ciudad, las pocas luces naturales que quedaban morían a cada segundo y Chat Noir supo que debía apresurarse y volver casa también. 

Llegó a la mansión sintiéndose un poquito culpable por el insistente pedido que hizo a su compañera pero existía un buen motivo para ello. Liberó su transformación y Plagg cayó al sofá rendido, exagerando su necesidad de queso. Adrien lo ignoró sabiendo que sin cataclismo su cansancio no era real pero, de todas maneras, sacó un pedazo de queso que tenía de reserva en el bolso y se lo dio.

 –Gracias por la oportunidad –dijo con suavidad observando incómodo a la pequeña criatura acariciar su queso como si de una novia se tratara. –Plagg, al menos no hagas eso frente a mí –pidió el chico que volteando para otro lado. Plagg solo rió y devoró el queso de un bocado.

–Todos tenemos una obsesión que nos hace actuar raros –se defendió pero Adrien lo tomó como una afirmación acusadora.

Caminó hasta el escritorio y tomó unos papeles. Debía practicar un poco más, mañana sería el gran día y debía esforzarse para que todo saliera bien. Dejó a su kwami dormir porque sabía que al fin y al cabo era como un gato, dormilón. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la sala de música, el nerviosismo lo consumía y terminó apretujando a las pobres hojas en las que se encontraba desparramado todo su amor.

No podía permitirse fallar en la presentación que daría al día siguiente.

Una canción especial para los héroes de París, le habían solicitado, pero la verdad era que se trataba solo de un himno. Uno de lo que su joven corazón sentía hacia su amada.

En cuanto se enteró que su escuela de música daría un pequeño concierto durante la ceremonia de reconocimiento a Ladybug y Chat Noir, se esforzó un montón para ser seleccionado. No podía perder la oportunidad de transmitirle sus sentimientos a su _Lady_ como Adrien Agreste, el chico tras la máscara.

Al principio, cuando fue escogido rápidamente para tener el honor de ser quien ejecutara el piano, se molestó creyendo que se debió al peso de su apellido. Pero después de mucho sopesarlo con su mejor amigo, Nino, dejó de darle vueltas al asunto. Él era talentoso y no debía dejarse llevar por pensamientos pesimistas. Si salió seleccionado, entonces, debía aprovechar su oportunidad.

Además, no había nadie más feliz y agradecido de que Ladybug existiera que él. Sería su oportunidad especial para gritar su amor por ella al mundo, incluso bajo su perfecta fachada de Adrien. Porque darle un recital a su _Lady_ le llenaba de una alegría que no tenía cabida en su interior.

Destapó el piano de su casa y comenzó a practicar. No podía deshonrar a su familia equivocándose frente a toda la ciudad pero, más importante, no podía cometer un error así cuando buscaba hacerle llegar los secretos de su corazón a su _Lady_ …

*             *             *

Ladybug llegó a su casa aterrizando sobre su cama, liberó su transformación y Tikki voló a sus manos.

–Vaya, qué interesante noche –apuntó ella y Marinette sonrió.

–Bueno, al menos, no hubo akumas. Pero lo de Chat… Fue raro –admitió. –“Conmemoración de la aparición de los héroes parisinos” –leyó en un panfleto sobre sus mesa de trabajo– ¡Vaya, ya pasó un año desde que comenzó toda esta loca aventura!

–¡El tiempo pasa volando, Marinette!

–Y ni pensar en todo lo que ha cambiado…

–Especialmente tú –aclaró la kwami volando alrededor de ella.

Marinette se avergonzó y empezó a negar y a agitar las manos.

–Nah, sigo siendo igual de torpe… Quizás un poco menos, aunque sigo siendo bastante tímida frente a… –la chica se detuvo frente a un póster del rubio –Adrien… –suspiró embelesada.

–Pensándolo mejor… Algunas cosas no cambian –resaltó la pequeña kwami siendo ignorada por completo porque Marinette estaba muy ocupada observando a su guapo compañero de clases.

–Me gustaría poder confesarme… Y tener una cita... Solo una cita.

–Y después se casarán, tendrán hijos y vivirán felices para siempre…

–¡Por supuesto! –aclaró y empezó a reír como tonta.

–Oh, Marinette…

De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar, era Alya.

–Hola, ¿qué tal, Alya?

–¿Marinette? ¡Ya era hora de que contestes! ¡No sabes cuántas veces te llamé! –la chica se encogió de hombros sintiéndose culpable y miró las llamadas perdidas. No quiso saber cuántas eran.

 –Lo siento, Alya… Pero estaba dormida –mintió.

–Bueno, ya no importa. En todo caso, no adivinas qué acabo de sacarle a Nino.

– ¿Es acerca de Adrien? –quiso saber imaginando a qué apuntaba  la conversación.

–¡Sí! ¿Recuerdas cuando estaba deprimido por algo sobre una canción?

–Oh, sí… Lo recuerdo, estaba muy triste.

–Pues no me lo vas a creer. Es una sorpresa para la ciudad, pero te lo diré a ti para que no faltes. Adrien Agreste tocará una canción para Ladybug y Chat Noir mañana.

Marinette abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! –casi gritó y empezó a dar saltitos. –¿Es en serio? ¡Oh, definitivamente iré, no me lo voy a perder por nada del mundo! Nunca lo he visto tocar. ¡Mil gracias, Alya, por decirme! ¡Oh, no sé qué me voy a poner! ¡Ahhhh! –empezó a gritar emocionada –¡Adrien tocando el piano!

Alya reía del otro lado de la línea

–Sabía que te alegraría, en todo caso. Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?

–Claro que sí, no pienso faltar.

–¡Okey, adiós Adrienadicta!

–Adiós y gracias otra vez, Alya. –dijo ella antes de cortar. Luego se giró hacia Tikki y comenzó a gritar otra vez –¡Oh, eso significa que la canción la escribió para mí! ¡Ah, Tikki, para mí! Y para Chat… Pero… Ahh… –ya no pudo más y se dejó caer en el diván suspirando– Una canción de Adrien para Ladybug… Bueno, no es que sea para Marinette –agregó con un aire pesimista.

Tikki la miró dolida. Es que ella nunca aprendía a que no debía separar a la Ladybug que hay en ella de sí misma. Son la misma persona pero ella se negaba a entender. Otra de las cosas que no habían cambiado mucho en todo ese año que se conocían.


End file.
